The Last Nuisance
by theresnomeaning
Summary: [One-shot]Voldemort is dead, so why are Harry Potter and Severus Snape pointing their wands at Albus Dumbledore? AU post OotP. Gray/Dark Harry


An evil smile, much alike the one Voldemort would use, was in Harry James Potter face. His eyes were shining with malice. Those around didn't see that smile, because their eyes were stuck on the body lying on the grass - Voldemort's body. The day has come, The Dark Lord was finally gone, killed by the green light, green as the eyes of the chosen one.

_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord aproaches' _

Around there were also the bodies of several death eaters and Order members. Everything went as planned. Bellatrix Lestrange's dead face still hold the shock, eyes wide open seconds beforer she was hit with the killing curse that she never believed the little half-blood boy would be able to cast.

Blue eyes were watching the scene, the usual twinkling absent.

"Harry, my boy..."

A chuckle sorrounded the air and sent shivers down the spines of almost every person present.

Two redheads exchanged looks of acknowledgement.

A bushy-haired young woman sighed.

The three blond ones breathed in relief.

The man dressed in black smirked.

"I'm not your boy, Dumbledore." he turned around to face the elder wizard, pointing his wand at him.

"Harry, you certainly..."

"I certainly saw you manipulations, how you manipulated me. I certainly will not let it happen again. What did you think, Dumbledore, that I would bring the peace to the world and just let it be the way you want it to be? No no no, dear.

Did you expect me to end Voldemort with what, Wingardium Leviosa?" he laughed.

Harry turned to the man dressed in black and gave him a nod. Now he also was pointing his wand at Dumbledore.

"Severus?" Dumbledore said in disbelief.

"How does it feel, Dumbledore, to lose your golden boy and your spy in the same day?" Harry asked.

"Harry you must understand that I just had the better intentions, for everyone, in mind."

"I understand, Dumbledore. I must say that I also have the 'Greater good'" he smirked "in mind."

"Harry, you are young and you certainly are not wise enough to..."

"Rule the wizarding world?" Harry interrupted the old wizard. "I'd say I have power enough to do this." he paused and looked to the other people watching in shock "I may have killed Voldemort, he was a nuisance for me. But I will not say that I didn't agree with him." several gasps were heard, Harry grinned "No, I do not pretend to kill muggle-borns, every drop of magical blood is sacred." he inhaled deep and turned to Dumbledore again. "Do you know how much magical blood was spilled unnecessarily? You could just have told me about the prophecy, you could have trained me much before! Voldemort killed hundreds, but you are also to blame." then he smirked and pressed his wand against Albus' neck. "You are a nuisance too, Dumbledore. And you now know how I deal with nuisances."

"Harry, please."

"Please what, old man? I will do exactly what you did to me, I will follow my plans and make some sacrifices to ensure the safety of our world. Do you really believe that we can coexist with muggles? I will tell you all" he looked around, facing everyone "that we cannot. You don't know how advanced they are, and how afraid they are. Yes, one wizard could kill a muggle in a second and without chance of retaliation, however, they have bombs and another large-scale destruction weapons that could kill hundreds of us at the same time, and no wards would prevent this. If they knew about us they would first try to use us to their own benefit... And, when they realised just how better we are they would kill us, because that's all they do! And you, Dumbledore, will try to do exactly what would bring our fall. I cannot let you."

"I..."

"You were afraid of me, weren't you? That's why you never teach me anything to really defeat Voldemort and come out alive. I bet your were counting on my luck to get rid of your little Dark Lord problem. Did you know that Severus was never loyal to you? Yesss, he was always loyal... To me. Even when he hated me for how you pictured me. Did you know it was him, under your very nose, who teach me the Dark Arts? Do you know who lifted the trace on my wand so I could cast anything?" Harry grinned at Dumbledore's shocked face. Really, the old man was that dumb or he was still pretending? "He was with me when I kidnapped muggles so I could practice the Unforgivables." he whispered so only Albus could hear.

Harry was really grateful for having Severus in his life. When they found out that Dumbledore had used compulsion charms to make Snape and Harry hate each other was the wit's end. Severus offered help, knowledge, power to Harry. Something that Dumbledore never did.

"What have you done, Harry?"

"You wanted me to get rid of old Voldy at the price of my life. Why are you so unsettled that I did it at the price of my soul?" Harry held Dumbledore's face by his chin and looked into the old wizard's eyes, waiting for an answer, but he had none. "You know this is the end. Nobody will dare to challenge me." he looked at the crowd "I want your support, not that I really need it, but I want to give you all the opportunity to rebuilt our world."

Whispers broke through the crowd. Everyone was just trying to understand what exactly was happening. Were they witnessing the rise of another Dark Lord? One thing, though, was undeniable: that young man really didn't need them, and they could not go against him, they saw, not much minutes ago, he duelling Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange at the same time and surviving quite almost unharmed. The strange thing was that no one really wanted to oppose him. He might not need them, but they all knew how much they needed him.

"Mione, Fred, George, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco." Harry spoke and the called went to join him.

_Well, well... In one day old Dumbles learns that I'm not his golden boy and Severus is not loyal to him and old Voldy learns that one of his most trusted ones was also loyal to me. That definitely made my day, this is almost as good as finally not having a mad man wanting me dead._

"How could you?" Ronald Weasley spoke accusative towards Harry, Hermione and the twins.

"Sorry Ron, but you are too naïve to understand what needs to be done."

"You... You are evil!" the redhead spat. "And you!" he said pointing at his brothers "You joined people like the Malfoys! You are so disgusting."

"Sorry brother..."

"But we only wanted..."

"To be..."

"On the winner's..."

"Side."

"Evil or not, I am saving your ass, don't make me regret it." Harry retorted.

Harry turned to Severus. The man's dark eyes were flaming with anger and hate for Dumbledore. The older wizard used him and his love for Lily to manipulate lifes, to meddle in issues that should have been left alone. He didn't torture like Voldemort, but at least the Dark Lord was less deceitful. Harry knew that he owed Severus for a lot of things, and that's why he would let he kill Dumbledore.

"This is your right, Severus. He messed with our lives the same much, but you suffered for much more time than I did."

Snape nodded and turned to face Dumbledore, who was now resigned. The black eyes showing no emotion now, though if you really knew that man, you'd say that it was only the immense effort to keep his occlumency shield that allowed such sight.

"Avada Kedrava."

Cries were heard, some shouts too. Harry smirked. He was hoping for more comotion over the death of the Light's leader. What and odd day, no?

"Well, now I must be going." Harry said and approached his allies, telling them to touch a book he took out of his pocket. They vanished as the portkey was activated.

.

.

One week later the first changes came. Fudge had, totally willing of course, left the Ministry. None other than Lucius Malfoy was now the Minister of Magic.

Severus Snape was the new Hogwart's Headmaster what meant that the old ways and Dark Arts would now be taught there.

Draco was working at the Ministry while finally taking some steps and admitting his feelings for Hermione.

Narcissa decided to travel around the world.

Fred and George still have their joke's shop.

Harry Potter was visiting Privet Drive, a maniacal glee on his eyes.


End file.
